Incompatibles
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Si dos más dos es igual a pez entonces Lovino más Chiara es igual a problemas. Porque aunque todo fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio, dos de la misma especie no pueden convivir y mucho menos amarse...¿O si? Y si tomamos en cuenta que Feliciano y Felicia no se piensan quedar con los brazos cruzados la cosa empeora.


**Bueno...esta es una loca idea que se me vino a la mente haciendo la tarea de informática (?) Un agradecimiento a mi beta que me sorprendio nuevamente con su rapidez ¡Missannie L!**

 **Aviso: Los personajes de Hetalia no son mios...**

 **Convine ambos mundos, el 1p y el Nyo. ¡Fanservice de las parejas que deseen solo por tiempo limitado! Este fic es un regalo para KimiNoHana, actividad patrocinada por el foro Anteiku.**

 **Summary: Si dos mas dos es igual a pez entonces Lovino más Chiara es igual a problemas. Porque aunque todo fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio, dos de la misma especie no pueden convivir y mucho menos amarse...¿O si?**

 **Aviso que no hay parejas definitivas, podría acabar con algo que no fuera Lovino y Chiara.**

 _"–¿No quieres ir a bailar?_

 _–Claro, pero, ¿quién saca a mi amiga?_

 _–No te preocupes por eso~ ¡SEGURIDAD!"_

Todos sabían que aquello era un desastre, posiblemente el fin del mundo o tal vez estaban en un extraño sueño de horror.

Feliciano había dejado de tontear para ver aquello, Ludwig presentía que quizás iba a llover, Marcello estaba en su casa y, sin lugar a dudas, esto no iba a acabar bien. Nada bien.

Lovino Vargas, el chico malhumorado del eterno ceño fruncido que se escudaba bajo insultos a diestra y siniestra... Sonreía. No una sonrisa sarcástica o cínica, una sonrisa _bastante_ verdadera.

Felicia se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el universo, Monika estaba más que segura de que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a acabar pagándolo ella, Isabel se había quedado sin palabras. Para todas, ésa era la escena más peculiar y extraña que les hubiese tocado ver.

Chiara Vargas, la chica altiva con complejo de inferioridad que se enfurruñaba rápidamente y decía lo que pensaba, se encontraba feliz. No, no fingía ser feliz con descaro. Reía con autenticidad y hasta se podría decir que disfrutaba de la fiesta a la cual había sido obligada a ir.

Ambos chicos no se habían percatado de que la actividad a su alrededor había parado sólo para presenciar su encuentro. Simplemente conversaban de cosas sin sentido mientras sentían el ambiente algo pesado.

Lovino, como buen italiano, coqueteaba y, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba piropos a la chica de ojos oliva y cabello algo rizado. Chiara, como buena italiana, recibía los halagos, agregando algunos para ese chico de tez algo bronceada y ojos profundos. Para ambos aquello era algo usual.

Pero, mientras ellos veían el ambiente casi con flores rosadas girando a su alrededor, a la gran mayoría les parecía una escena sacada de una película de terror norteamericana. Incluso escuchaban los truenos de fondo.

–Y... ¿se puede saber el nombre de la adorable señorita?

Chiara ladeó una sonrisa.

–Sólo si puedo saber el nombre del caballero antes.

Lovino no podía creer que aplicar esas palabras sacadas de películas _clichés_ de verdad funcionaran en la vida real.

–Lovino Vargas, para servirle.

–Mucho gusto –respondió la italiana con una sonrisa leve–. Soy Chiara.

Sus ojos se encontraron, en un momento pacifico... ¡Pacífico y una mierda! Todo se había ido muy al carajo cuando a Feliciano y Felicia se les había ocurrido entrar en escena.

–Veee... ¿Quién es… quién es _fratello_?

– _Sorella_ , ¿no me vas a presentar al chico?

Y el suelo tembló cuando Chiara y Lovino vieron su momento interrumpido por sus estúpidos hermanos respectivamente y pusieron el grito en el cielo.

–¡No te me pegues como una lapa, maldición!

–¡¿Qué no estabas con el patatero, gilipollas?!

Bueno, ahora al menos tenían la certeza de que unos extraños alienígenas no se habían robado el cuerpo de aquellos italianos para comenzar la conquista del planeta tierra, camuflándose como humanos. (Teoría que Alfred, el anfitrión de la fiesta, había propuesto)

–Dejando de lado al idiota de mi hermano… ¿Quisiera ir a bailar, Chiara?

–Nada me encantaría más –respondió, tomando con delicadeza el brazo de Lovino–. Pero, ¿quién saca a mi _stupida_ hermana?

–¿Ese es el problema? No te preocupes –el italiano carraspeó – ¡SEGURIDAD!

Y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Eso sólo reafirmó la hipótesis de todos los demás invitados: ¿Lovino y Chiara _conociéndose_? ¡Muy mala idea! ¿Llevándose _bien_? El fin del mundo. Pero, para todos, era lógico pensar que aquello era nada más un coqueteo momentáneo antes de que sus verdaderas personalidades salieran a relucir.

Porque dos de la misma especie son incompatibles y, los únicos que no se daban cuenta, eran Chiara y Lovino.

 **Spoiler del siguiente episodio:** _ **–Osea, what the fuck... /–Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar...Un placer como siempre, Felicia./ Y el pony azul se fue volando... –¿que mierda fue eso? –Bueno, ¿Que le falta que le sobra?/–¡Me duele el estómago! –Diselo a quien le importe.**_

 **Dependiendo de la aceptación del fic pensare hacerlo un long-fic (?) nada decidido. Cualquier pareja podría quedar.**


End file.
